Enchanted
by shilostories
Summary: Luke and Akari cute one shot


**So I have been in a Harvest moon mood lately so I came up with this! Hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR HARVEST MOON! It's just a short one shot so..  
**

* * *

Akari looked up at the stars as she walked down to the mayor's house that night. It was a cold winter night and you could see the stars clearly. Akari smiled before going inside. She didn't really know anybody since she new and all. She really just found Kathy and stood by her while other Islanders came up and talked to the farmer.

_There I was again__ tonight _  
_ Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

"So, how's the winter party going for you so far?" Kathy had asked her sarcastically. Akari gave her a 'not-going-well" look.

"I don't even get why we have to go to these every season" Akari said obviously annoyed.

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes in vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face All I could say is it was Enchanting to meet you.._

"Mayor says its good to be social" Kathy said. Akari glanced at the door to find two guys walk in. One with red-ish spiky hair and one with blue?

"Owen! Luke! Over here!" Kathy called them over and the two guys came to the girls.

Y_our eyes whisper"Have we met?" across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make it's way to me_

"Akari, this is Luke" Kathy introduced. Akari smiled at Luke, first meeting him.

"Are you the new farmer?" Luke asked her. Akari nodded and expected him to say something like 'good luck with that' in a pity voice like every other person said to her but he said something that completely took her over the edge.

"That's so cool!" Luke said as he was smiling from ear to ear. Akari giggled noticing how childish he was, it was cute.

_The playful conversation starts, Counter all your quick remarks like_

_Passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was Enchanting to meet you... All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

Akari and Luke had talked the whole night at the party, giggling and laughing. They talked about a bunch of things, getting to know each other more slowly. After the party Luke decided to walk Akari home. The stars were shining in the night sky and the moon was glimmering.

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

"Haha goodnight Akari" Luke said after they had their last laugh of the night. The two were standing on Akari's door step.

"Goodnight Luke" She said with a smile. Luke leaned in and hugged her tight.

_Lingering question kept me up, 2am who do you love? I'll wonder 'till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_"Hey it was enchanting to meet you..."_

_"All I know is I was enchanted to meet you..."_

Akari literally stayed up until 5am thinking about Luke, yep even though they have known each other for only one day it felt like years. She then thought about last night again that sunny morning.

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless _

_ Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck Dancing 'round all alone  
_

_I'll spend Forever_

_Wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

Akari did her usual routine in the morning. Getting up and feeding her animals, watering crops. But her mind never left Luke. He was all she thought about She would go by the Bar/Inn and wait there wondering if he would ever come. She even made more friends with Chase and Maya. She longed so much to see him.

_And this is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storylind ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again  
_

_Theses are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving to say_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

Akari got upset day by day and wondered every day for a weak if he even lived on the Island. She didn't want to ask her friends because she knows that they would tease her about it. One day when she was at the Inn a girl with red hair in a bun and a dancing outfit on that made her look like a slut started talking to Kathy about her boy problems.

"What does Luke even like? I mean is he too much of an idiot to not get turned on by my dancing?" The girls said obviously annoyed. Kathy sighed at her.

"Selena, you know Luke isn't interested in that kind of thing with you trying to seduce him. I know for a fact that he likes you for who you are" Kathy pointed put.

"But why won't he go out with me!?" Selena wined. She then stormed out of the Inn and Kathy sighed in frustration.

"What's up with her?" Akari asked seeing how that went. Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Selena has a major crush on Luke but he doesn't see it that way. Yeah, he likes her and all but not to the point when she is trying to have sex with him. " Kathy explained. Akari nodded then left the Inn to go home with tears in her eyes knowing that he is probably already taken.

_Please don't be in love with  
someone else  
Please don't have somebody  
waiting on youX2  
_

The night that they first met rang through Akari's head, how wonderful it was and how pretty the sky was. Just all of it she loved and she missed.

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless _

_ Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder struck Dancing 'round all alone  
_

_I'll spend Forever_

_Wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

Akari went to sleep crying that night knowing that she could never have someone awesome like him. When she woke up she ate breakfast and got ready to work when she herd a knock on her door. Akari wondered who it was as she walked up to the door. She was shell shocked to find Luke standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey! I missed you" Luke said sweetly that made Akari's heart flutter.

"Hi, Luke" She said back to him with a smile.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier I had a busy weak down at the carpenters but I was hoping if we could hang out more often from now on?" Luke asked, a bit nervous. Akari smiled

"I'd love that"

_Please don't be in love with  
someone else  
Please don't have somebody  
waiting on you_

* * *

**Hope you like it! R&R for me;) **

**Song:Enchanted by Taylor Swift**


End file.
